megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubilaj2/Sztuka słowiańskiej wojaczki przez Abdula-Gafura napisana
Wpis otrzymał nagrodę bloga maja 2017. ---- UWAGA! Opisywana historia, dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest jej kanoniczną wersją... powoływanie się na nią, lub/też opisywanie jej w artykułach będzie surowo karane... ---- Sztuka słowiańskiej wojaczki przez Abdula-Gafura napisana - podręcznik sztuki wojennej, stworzony przez Abdula-Gafura w roku 897, kiedy to dość przestraszony potęgą wrażych sił (w szczególności tengryjskich Węgrów) postanowił zmienić Polską sztukę z tradycyjnej na nowoczesną. Wykorzystywany przez blisko 150 lat, w 1427 przekazany Wielkiej Bibliotece. Przed stworzeniem podręcznika sztuka wojenna Słowian opierała się na chaotycznych szarżach i nie ścigali zbytnio wrogów (przez co niewielu było jeńców) a oblężenia polegały na przewadze liczebnej, a gdy tej nie było, próbowali podstępów, które były na poziomie sześciolatka (przez co nie mogli zdobyć Kostrzynia). Rozdział I - "Ja, Abdul-Gafur, z Siemowitowej łaski wojewoda wielkiego księstwa Polan, pragnę być też reformatorem książęcej armii. Dlaczegóż? Gdy przeprowadziłem trening drużyny, stan pospolitego ruszenia był niesamowicie opłakany. W skrócie, kilkunastu miało rany od włóczni, inni wojowie od końskich kopyt, a jeszcze inni oberwali nadlatującym oszczepem. Kilku również zmarło od ciosów toporem. Jak my będziemy się bronić przed potężnym zagrożeniem z południa, jakim są tengryści?! Słowianie, lud, który dawał radę z Awarami, Bizantyjczykami, Wenecjanami (nieważne, że to była walka morska!), po osiędzeniu w Polsce, spoczęli na laurach. Z dymów 15, rekrutowało się zaledwie 5 chłopów. Uzbrojoni oni są w : siekierki, topory, maczugi, włócznię z tarczą, łuk, proca, oszczep na krótszym dystansie, miecze zaś należą do rzadkości, lecz napotkałem tu kilku. Kawalerii jest mało, lecz ona jest najlepiej uzbrojona. zbroi oni nie mają, miast tego stosują grube futra, utwardzoną skórę i grube kaftany z wielu warstw skóry, które oni zwą przeszywanicami." Rozdział II - "Jak oni walczyli dotychczas? Przede wszystkim podjazdami, którymi nękali liczebniejszą armię najeźdźcy, unikając wrogów, lecz gdy przeważają liczebnie, walczą w otwartym starciu" "Inteligencja dowódców pozostawia wiele do życzenia, gdyż gdy do wyboru jest oblężenie potężnego grodu lub żyłowanie się z resztkami wroga, wybierają to drugie. Najpierw się grodu dobywa, a dopiero potem się walczy!" Rozdział III - "Wojna obronna" - "W obronie wielokroć trza wraże siły zaskakiwać pociskami rozmaitymi, od proc, po oszczepy i łuki. Przydadzą się też pułapki w rodzaju wilczych dołów z żółtym proszkiem. Odmiennie natomiast przedstawia się sprawa z oblężeniami. Rada pierwsza: dębów do ścięcia na taran szukać, na mniejsze grody klon wystarcza. Rada druga: W oblężeniach ważne jest wypełnienie fosy kamieniami, więc warto nosić worki z piaskiem i głazami. Rada trzecia: okuwać żelazem tarany, nawet silna brama wtedy padnie. Na obrony mam inną radę: zapas gorącej kasy trzymać, a wojowie poddadzą się. Poza tym kopać doły i fosę na minimum 8 łokci pogłębić." "Rozdział IV - Podjazdy, cóż to takiego jest? To oddział kryjący się po trudnym terenie i nękający wrogów, rabujący obozy, gdy wartowników nie ma, uzbrojeni na ogół w łuki i włócznie. I jak ja mam się do nich odnosić? Osobiście nie lubię podjazdów, ponieważ uważam je za taktykę tchórzy, aczkolwiek widywałem, że ta taktyka jest skuteczna! Niestety, jak przeciwnik też używa podjazdów, to się może rychło przekształcić w regularną bitwę, toteż jestem zdania, iż podjazdów należy używać tylko w przypadku najeźdźcy przeważającego liczebie, wraże siły głodem i morem brać" "Rozdział V - Formacje Część pierwsza - Formacje marszowe Formacja I - Typowa formacja marszowa, co rząd to kompania złożona z 5 wojów. Dzięki temu każda kompania w razie zagrożenia będzie mogła zareagować, a w razie walnej bitwy uda się szybko dość rozstawić wojska. Formacja II - Formacja ta sama tylko miast w rzędzie, w kolumnie pięciu wojów, formacja ta jest dobra na przełęcze. Formacje obronne Formacja III - Na środku łucznicy, za nimi ciężka piechota, na skrzydłach lekka. Kawalerzyści niech trzymają się z daleka i w miarę możliwości oskrzydlają wraże siły. Formacja IV - Na środku lekka piechota, za nimi łucznicy, później kawaleria, zaś ciężka piechota na skrzydła. Formacja V - W centrum tejże formacji znajduje się kawaleria, na skrzydłach łucznicy i procarze, piechota zaś niech kryje tyły. Formacja VI - Niech w centrum znajdzie się ciężka piechota, łucznicy w odwodzie, niech lekka piechota na przedzie, kawaleria na skrzydłach formacji. Formacja VII - Tutaj kawaleria niech trzyma się odwodu, miast tego łucznicy na przedzie, za nimi lekka piechota, zaś ciężka na skrzydłach Formacje zaczepne Formacja VIII - Łucznicy i ciężka piechota ściśnięci, to formacja umożliwiająca pokonanie wroga" Rozdział VI - "Skoro już wiemy, czym walczą Słowianie, czas na mój manifest. Chcę ulepszyć armię Wielkiego Księstwa Polan, ale tego nie da się zrobić bez znaczących zmian. Jakie to zmiany? Już tłumaczę. Po pierwsze, eksport mieczów z Dalekiego Wschodu. Mamy przestarzałe uzbrojenie. Niby na takiego Pomorzanina czy Wikinga wystarczy, lecz co będzie, gdy jakiś krześcijanin, czy tengrysta się upomni o jakieś ziemie? Po drugie, trza nam stałej drużyny. Nie polegajmy wyłącznie na pospolitem ruszeniu, miejmy zawodowych wojów! Po trzecie i ostatnie zaś, wymagam rozbudowy grodów. W wojnie obronnej trza chronić chłopów, a bez solidnego muru ani rusz!" Rozdział VII - "O zmiennościach we wojnie" "Oczywistością jest występowanie we wojnie rozmaitych zmienności. Wspomnę tu o niektórych. Pierwszą z nich jest ukształtowanie powierzchni, na które nie mamy wpływu, lecz można znaleźć w Wielkim Księstwie Polskim tereny optymalne dla wojska. Drugą zmienną, bardzo nieprzewidywalną, jest przeciwnik. Jego ruchy mogą coś sugerować, lecz i tak, póki nie uderzy, jesteśmy bezbronni? Nie! Gdy uderzy, trza wysłać kawalerię na tył, by okrążyć go. Trzecia i ostatnia zmienna - pogoda. Gdy jest burza, nie widać wroga, gdy mgła, tak samo, gdy zaś deszcz, trza łukami bez podpalania strzał siekać." Rozdział VIII - "O uzbrojeniu typowego woja" - "Oto i elementy uzbrojenia typowego woja. Broń Maczuga - obła broń obuchowa, raczej do brania jeńców niż zabijania. Łuk - broń rzadka, dystansowa, jest dobra na deszczową pogodę i równinny teren. Proca - Broń tania i skuteczna na krótszy dystans. Włócznia - broń dobra, acz w zwarciu kłopotliwa Zbroja łuskowa - bezużyteczne coś, co nie chroni i jest toporne, acz tanie." Rozdział IX - traktuje on o sile państwa "w państwie tym moralna jedność była, lecz głównie ze strachu przed władcą okrutnym, lecz sprawiedliwym" Rozdział X - opis włości państwa "a sięga ono od Bugu, przez Wisłę, do Warty na wschodzie i zachodzie, oraz Torunia na północy i Karpat na południu. Rozdział XI - opis wykorzystania powierzchni "Gdy wróg jest niżej, raź go z łuków i broni miotanej, a jak ta się skończy, biegnij na niego" Rozdział XII - o ważnym czasie ("Im szybciej uderzysz z tyłu, tym szybciej wróg się załamie, gdyż okrążeni zostaną.") Rozdział XIII - prowadzenie ognia oblężniczego "Gdy lukę dostrzeżesz, uderzaj, aby pogłębić ją" Rozdział XIV - szpiegostwo, autor zasadniczo był przeciwnikiem szpiegostwa, lecz nie dotyczyło to szpiegostwa wojennego "Niech szpieg zakradnie się na dwór, podsłucha tajne narady wojenne i ucieka z danymi" Rozdział XV - kończący "Tak oto podręcznik ten się kończy, lecz sztuka wojenna do przodu prze niestrudzenie" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach